Inuyasha's demon side, Released
by InuDemon92
Summary: Inuyashas demon side. Released by the absence of Tetsaiga. Now equiped with jewel shard, he's no longer the helpful halfdemon we all know. Not ashamed to kill anyone in his path....including Kagome.
1. Narakus plot, Sios act

Sio ran like she never ran before. She chased the dark figure carrying her mother down deep into the forest right by her village. The leaves weren't green anymore, more like a dark gray. The branches were so thick that not even the slightest shimmer of sun light could shine through. Roots stuck up from the poorly soiled ground making the pathway an obstacle. Everything was eerie yet silent and not a human soul was in sight.

"Mommy!" Sio screamed for her mother but got no answer. Tears dripped from her eyes as she pushed through the tangled branches. She pushed herself but wasn't fast enough to catch up with the figure. Finally the figure disappeared into the blackness leaving Sio running blindly. "Mommy, don't leave me!" she screamed into the nothingness. At last, she stopped to catch her breath.

"So, you desire your mother back do you not?" the figure asked in an evil yet calm sort of voice.

Sio turned surprisingly at the sound of the voice, "Where's my mommy and where have you taken her?" she tried to sound brave and confident but at the end it all came out shaky and frightened.

The figure gave a heinous chuckle, "Don't worry little one. Your mother will be returned to you shortly. In the meanwhile, I have a little task for you."

"Will I get my mommy back if I do it?"

"What a smart little girl you are. Here's the deal. There is a band of travelers heading to your village. There is a young monk who most likely will stop to flirt with the woman but your job is focused on the half demon." Its voice seemed to accent the half demon a lot.

Sios eyes widened. _A demon? Is he dangerous?_ A scared and worried look appeared on her face.

But the figure caught that and gave another chuckle, "Don't be frightened young one. The half demon is not known to attack puny human girls. Now listen carefully, he will be carrying a sword called the Tetsaiga. I would like you to bring it to me and only then will your mother be returned. From past experiences, I trust you will recognize the young women traveling with them." With that he turned to leave.

Sios mind clicked a question, "Wait where will I find you?" she called after him.

"Oh, you won't my darling. I will find you," the figure said while continuing backing up into the darkness. Followed close behind was a swarm of poisonous insects. He left leaving Sio slumped down on the ground weeping away.

As she waddled back to the village, tears rolled out nonstop streaking her cheeks wet. Her brain ached from crying. Suddenly something caught her eye. A small herb stuck out from beneath the roots. Sio ran and grabbed it for she knew what to do. Her memory flashed back. _What was her name again? Oh yes, Kikyo. The strangest priestess I've ever seen. She was as kind as gold but quite odd at the same time._ Sio was the only one that spotted her as she was surrounded by soul stealers. Ever since then, Sio just couldn't get her out of her mind. Kikyo had taught her how to use roots and herb. Now it was time to put Sios newly gained knowledge to use. Sio stopped by the river. She had to make this convincing. If the elders saw her tears than they'll know something's wrong.

SLAP!

"Hey what was that for?" the hand print on Miroku's cheek burned bright red.

Sango gave him a bitter look, "Flirting with the women again? Huh, serves you right," she said raising a fist.

Inuyasha yawned, "This is a waste of time. This place stinks with Narakus smell and you don't need a nose to smell it. Miroku, speed it up with the flirting. I want to get on the hunt as soon as possible."

Sango turned, "Inuyasha! I can't believe you would encourage him!"

Sio listened intensely. What? Naraku? It that the name of the demon that took my mommy? She stepped out from her hiding place and gasped.

Kagome turned to the little girl, "Hello there!"

Sios face drained of its colour, "Ki-Kikyo?" with that she turned and ran in the opposite direction leaving Kagome as confused as ever.

Inuyasha smelt the soup that lay in front of him, "So delicious!" he exclaimed while digging in.

Kagome picked up her chopsticks, "Well, we shouldn't let him have all the energy."

Sio waited outside the cabin until she heard six bodies drop before entering.

_Oh! Such a cute little kitty!_ Sio picked up Kirara and made her dance across the table. Then using a patch of cloth from her kimono, she made the cutest dress for her making Kirara look like a doll most girls would die for. Sio stepped back and grinned in satisfaction. Perfect! She stepped back some more but stepped on Inuyasha's head. _Oh! Such cute doggy ears. I think I'll give them a quick squeeze._ She giggled happily feeling the soft fur under her fingers. But her laughter stopped when she caught a glimpse of the black sword peeking out from under the red cloth. The image of Naraku filled her brain and tears immediately started pouring out. She grabbed the sword and raced out of the cabin before anyone saw her. Into the forest and in the direction of where she went before. _Mommy! Mommy, I'm coming!_


	2. The youkai within, released

The image of Sio bursting through the forest appeared on Kannas Mirror allowing Naraku to see the entire scene. He smiled to himself in delight. _Perfect. With the Tetsaiga gone, I can now fulfill my plan._ He called out over his shoulder to Kaugra who watched from the shadows, "Send forth the demon." If my suspicions are correct, then I show be rid of one of my biggest threats yet. An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha finally awoke to find the Tetsaiga missing, "ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU FOOLS TOOK MY SWORD?" he screamed in panic at the sight of his missing sword, "Was it you Shippo? You've always been jealous of my superior power! Come on, fuss up!"

"WHAT? How could you possibly accuse me of doing such a thing? You probably misplaced it like you always do!" Shippo shot back.

"That's enough," Miroku budded in, "Why don't we all calm down and think about it."

"Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down in a situation like this? And how could I possibly misplace my own sword!" Inuyasha exclaimed turning to Shippo and bonking him on the head.

"Wahhh! Kagome, Inuyasha is bullying me again!"

Kagome turned "Inuyasha, stop torturing the poor kid!"

"He's not poor!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome looked worried. _This is bad, really bad. Without his sword he's going to be powerless against Naraku. Not to mention his demon form may be released._

Just then Kirara yapped. Sango picked her up, "Kirara what are you wearing?" Kirara yapped again scratching at the cloth that covered her tiny body. Suddenly something clicked in Kagome's mind, "Hey, that's the same cloth as the girl that called me Kikyo wore,"

Inuyasha looked frustrated, "Will you please concentrate on my problem! So some girl called you Kikyo, she probably saw Kikyo before and though you were her." _Kikyo, did you really pass by here? Are you still around?_

"No, I trying to say that this means the girl was in here before and the proof is that she dressed up Kirara. Maybe she stole the Tetsaiga."

Miroku thought for a moment, "Yes that does make sense but what would a young girl want with Inuyasha's sword?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Humph, it was probably Sesshoumaru that sent her. Evil bastard!"

Sango objected, "No, Sesshoumaru couldn't be responsible. Even though he wants the Tetsaiga, I don't think he'll stoop so low as stealing it. My guess would be Naraku. We all felt his presence didn't we?"

But all their thoughts were interrupted when a loud crash hit and the screams of villagers rose from outside the cabin. Suddenly the cabin door flew open and a young man bursted in, "RUN AWAY! IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" and with that he ran of before anyone could say another word.

Sango pick up her boomerang, "Inuyasha I think you'd better stay inside."

But Inuyasha was already at the door, "Are you kidding me? This should be fun!"  
The gang rushed outside to be greeted by a fairly small demon with eight long legs about five times longer that it's body. It smashed buildings and picked any villager in the way to eat as an afternoon snack

Inuyasha looked the demon from top to bottom. _This shouldn't be a challenge. I'll destroy this puny thing before he even sees it coming. _With that thought he charged forth, "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!"

But Inuyasha was too slow. By the time he reached the demon, he was already being knocked around by its powerful legs and without the Tetsaiga to help out, Inuyasha retreated.

Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel but poisonous insects appeared forcing him to not do so.

Kagome aimed her arrow. She fired a direct path to the demon's chest but was blocked by one of the demons legs. The sacred arrow burned the leg right off but it grew back after a brief moment.

Kirara transformed and with Sango on her back, she approached to demon with extreme caution. Dodging all attacks thrown at her, Kirara managed to weave a path allowing Sango to aim her boomerang, "DIE!" but her attack missed and just as the boomerang was returning to her, the demon knocked her right into the path of it. Sango and Kirara were both knocked to the ground by Sangos own weapon. Everyone was shocked. Obviously the demon was smarter then they first imagined. If only Inuyasha had the Tetsaiga, then this would be a lot quicker. But judging by the presence of the poisonous insects, all this was Narakus doing.

Inuyasha was getting impatient, "Naraku you fiend! Come out and face me in person!" But his request wasn't answered.

Through Kannas mirror, Naraku oversaw the whole thing. He gave another heinous chuckle and commanded the demon, "Finish it, and go for the one called Inuyasha." The demon suddenly pulsed and headed directly for Inuyasha.

"Look out!" Shippo screamed. The demon threw frantic attacks but Inuyasha managed to dodge. But for how long? He was getting tired and letting down his guard. Finally he was knocked to the ground by the demons force banging his head against the solid ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, "Get out of there!"

But it was too late. The demon already had him under its grasp pinning him to the ground. Now he really wished he had Tetsaiga. Sango threw her boomerang but it was useless.

Suddenly a pulse went through Inuyasha. He could feel his blood change and his mind clouded with horrible thoughts. He was transforming into his demon form. Kagome gasped, "Oh no!" She watched helplessly as Youkai Inuyasha destroyed the demon in one fell swoop. His horrifying red eyes stood out and pierced her heart. _Not again! _She could feel her heart beat faster with every attack. Inuyasha. He obviously wasn't caring about any of this. Youkai Inuyasha might be much stronger but his heart has become darkened creating a wall between him and the others. Sure the demon was gone but so was a part of him. Kagome approached him carefully, "Inuyasha?" her voice was shaky as she reached out, "In-Inuyasha?" but he backed off while growling at her tripping causing a burning building to collapse on him. Kagome covered her face, "Inuyasha!" But out from the smoke came his figure, in his half demon form. He grunted and coughed brushing dust off his body.

Kagome looked relieved. But at the same time frustrated. Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Kagome?" She stared at him for a moment, "SIT!"

Meanwhile, Naraku watched them closely, "Perfect, everything according to plan."


	3. Inuyashas big mistake

Sio paused for a moment. Her feet ached with bruise and cuts from running. Her lungs burned with the desire for fresh water and her kimono was drenched with sweat. Everything was numb but Sio managed to push herself forward. _Where am I going? Mommy, please be alright!_ "Naraku, don't hurt my mommy!" she shouted at the top of her lungs hoping that he will hear her. But nothing happened. Black spots appeared before her eyes and dizziness took over. Sio allowed herself to fall to the ground just as the darkness found her. (In other words, she fainted from exhaustion.)

Inuyasha was exhausted from the last fight. His muscles ached from being slammed into the ground. As soon as his face hit Kagomes soft, soft pillow, he fell immediately to sleep. But he hadn't slept for more than a few minutes when a thundering tidal wave hit the village. The villagers have already been evacuated so why was this happening? Inuyasha got right up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. His head was still clouded but he forced himself to get up and fight. He reached for the Tetsaiga forgetting it was stolen. _Maybe Sango is right. Maybe I should just stay inside. No, if Kagome or any of the others gets killed then I'll never forgive myself._ Outside the others were already in battle when Inuyasha waddled out onto the battlefield. Their opponent was more beautiful than any imagined. She was a water sorceress using the water from the nearby river as her ally. Sango turned to Miroku. _This should be a challenge for him. I hope he knows what he's doing._ But to her surprise Miroku took the opportunity before the poisonous insects arrived to use his special ability. _I hope I know what I am doing. It would be a shame to suck up such lovely appearance_, "WIND TUNNEL!" Water rushed up to met the entrance to his hand but not the sorceress. From behind the flow of water came the silhouette of poisonous insects. Oh no! He closed up the tunnel immediately. The sorceress felt a pulse go through her body. Inuyasha, Get Inuyasha! Narakus voice boomed in her mind. Kagome noticed Inuyasha come out, "Inuyasha! You should be inside." The sorceress' eyes locked. Inuyasha. She lifted her arm and pointed at the half demon. Suddenly a wave of water, like a dragon, flew from the river. Water ripples parted from the beast soaking the others from head to toe. Inuyasha made a break for it but wasn't fast enough. The rush of water engulfed him into its massive body and carried him straight up into the air. He choked and spat squirming for a breath of oxygen but the water dragon had kept him in the center. Up, up and further up they went until his body was a mire dot up in the sky.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted into the air. She tried to aim an arrow but couldn't open her eyes for the water cover her face. Sango used her mask to shield her eyes as she threw her boomerang. It made a cut in the water dragon taking away the control the sorceress had. Bad mistake. Water slammed down on them carrying them towards the river.

Shippo panicked, "AHH! HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" quickly realizing how embarrassing it was when his body touched the ground only seconds later.

Inuyasha on the other hand was falling, falling from sky high. Panic took over as his heart beated a million times harder. His horrifying screams filled the air as the cold, hard ground came up faster and faster. His emotions all pointed in one direction, fear. That triggered his demon side to awaken. Once again Kagome was staring up at the horrifying red eyes. The temporary youkai straightened his body and landed on his feet. Without even half a second to pause, he claws shot out as he strided straight for the heart of the sorceress. She was shocked by the sudden emerge of power and agility frantically throwing random attacks in order to protect herself. But none matched Youkai Inuyashas superior power. Kagome and the others watched in disgust as Youkai Inuyasha tore the sorceress' heart right out. She then disappeared into nothing but water ripples.

From his reflection, anyone could tell Youkai Inuyasha was satisfied with his work. The smirk on his face was evil, pure evil. He stood with his back facing the others staring out into the river. Miroku stepped forth and tapped him on the shoulder but his reaction was unbelievable. Youkai Inuyasha spun around and aimed his claws scratching a nasty wound across Mirokus left arm. Kagome immediately acted, "SIT! SIT! SIT!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs and for the first time ever, she meant to hurt him, she meant to kill him.


	4. Reflection

Sio continued running, her lungs were pretty much raw now. She's been running deeper and deeper into the forest for more than two days feeding on nothing but berries and acorns. How she longed for some of her mothers cooking. The sweet aroma of freshly baked bread and the rich scent of her homemade beef stew. Tripping and falling over her own feet, she spotted a ladybug trapped with in a spider web merely three feet away from her but she didn't stop. Usually she would take the initiative of freeing the poor creature but this time she just watched, without moving a muscle, as the creature squirmed in a desperate attempt to free itself.

Once more, it was the night of the new moon. The others were all sleeping but Hanyou Inuyasha stayed awake. He didn't dare to close his eyes for one moment. _I tried to kill Miroku. "I" tried to kill Miroku. How could I?_ Ever since that specific event, Inuyasha has kept a safe distance away from Miroku and the others. It's like he was ashamed, ashamed of being their friend, or so called friend. After all, what kind of a friend would try to kill another? Hanyou Inuyashas eyes met Kagomes. _No stay away! I don't want you getting hurt. Please don't come any closer!_ But she was already beside him by the time he finished his thought.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was quivery but she still sat beside him. Kagome took a long pause to look at the moonless sky, "I know you're still worried but just so you'd know, we don't blame you. I mean, you were in your demon form, you couldn't control it." She tried to reassure him but nothing worked. Hanyou Inuyasha turned away, "Look Kagome, even if I was in my demon form, I couldn't control myself like before. I couldn't control myself from the desire to kill. And without the Tetsaiga, who knows when I'll strike again?" He took a long pause and continued with the solution, "I think I should leave for a while." That got Kagomes attention, "What? No, it will be more dangerous on your own! Have you not been listening to anything Toutousai told us?" Hanyou Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain but shut it at the last moment. Kagome calmed herself, "Look, just stay inside and let us do the fighting, 'Kay?" Hanyou Inuyasha was speechless. _Even after all the things I've done, Kagome still believes in me._ He was touched but never let it show on his face.

Naraku was amusing himself. _Yes, stay inside and let the others do the fighting. Let's see how long you'll last. _The image of Hanyou Inuyasha and Kagome looking out into the night sky appeared in Kannas mirror.


	5. The permanent transformation

Kagome stood outside guarding the cabin that concealed Hanyou Inuyasha. Naraku has sent more demons only this time stronger. The leading drone had at least three jewel shard making Miroku and Sangos jobs more difficult than ever. Not only that but it was followed by other demons all wanting a piece of the action. What on earth was Naraku getting at? He got the Tetsaiga so why is he still trying to kill us? She spotted a Shikikomi striding towards them and raised an arrow. _No way am I going to hang Inuyashas life for grabs._

Hanyou Inuyasha was getting impatient. All his senses old him to barge out and help in any way possible. Holding back wasn't his usual plan but what help can he possibly be in his human form. Day break was approaching fast! _Come on sun, come out already!_ Inuyasha was already in his fighting stance ready to burst out right when his transformation was complete. Out in distance, the sun peeked a golden line across the water front sending sparkling shimmers across the water. Inuyashas heart pounded faster and faster with excitement. But as fast as the excitement came, it went away and was replaced by fear and the feeling of danger as the roof collapsed.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome watched helplessly as the leading demon collapsed its claw into Inuyashas hiding place bringing up dirt and gravel creating a large cloud of dust. She sighed with relief when warmth of the morning sun hit her face. Humans won't make it but half demons can. She waited for the moment when the demon finally realized who he's up against, the moment when Inuyasha leaps out from the smoke soaking up the morning sun. But one glimpse of his red kimono and her face turned white. Her smile dropped in split of a second dropping her bow in shock. For it wasn't Inuyasha that flew out of the smoke, it was his demon side. Kagome couldn't help feeling a tear rolled down her face. _This can't be happening. He couldn't of changed that fast. I must be dreaming! _She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and looked again but was greeted by nothing more than piercing red eyes. The others watched in absolute shock as the Youkai Inuyasha leaped into the air and sliced the demon in half revealing the three jewel shards. Kagome reacted immediately "SIT! SIT! SIT! " Her voice echoed bouncing off buildings. The commands were answered by three loud thumps but that was all. Kagomes heart broke into two for Inuyasha didn't change back. He only got angrier. His body language was telling Kagome she was in trouble. His eyes trailed from Kagome to Sango to Miroku to Shippo and Kirara finally landing on the demons behind.

A smirk appeared on Youkai Inuyashas face as he cracked his knuckles and lunged forth well prepared for attack. _Filthy vermins, how dare they challenge my power? This should but fun!_ He landed in the centre of the ring of demons and without hesitation, he tore, bit, and killed anything that stepped within a meter of him. Blood slatted everywhere and demon parts plopped in front of the others. They didn't even need to lift a finger. Sango was getting worried. The more he kills, the more he'll wants to kill, "Inuyasha, stop!" But he didn't hear her. _What's going on? Why do I feel this way?_ Even Inuyasha was confused but he never backed down until every last demon was slaughtered and defeated. His clothes were now drenched with blood but he didn't care. He landed in front of Shippo who was picking up the jewel shards.

Shippo quivered with fear falling down dropping the jewel shards. _I bet his nuggies are much harder now. Uh, the smart thing to do would be to back off, right? _"AHHHHH!" Shippo took one big leap right into Kagomes arms and shivered nonstop.

Youkai Inuyashas eyes trained on the jewel shards that lay before him. For a moment everything blanked out. The sound of Kaedes voice boomed in his brain. "Even one shard of the jewel will increase a demons power dramatically." Now only one thought emerged in his mind. _Eat the jewel shards. Eat them and gain unstoppable power!_ And that's exactly what he did, before running into the forest.

Myoga held on as tight as he could to the fish's dorsal fin. _I haven't seen Master Inuyasha for ages. Hope I haven't missed much! Whoa!_ The fish swam in the river carrying Myoga on its back breaking surface every few seconds. _Oh, there's Master Inuyasha now! What in gods name is he doing? _"NO! MASTER STOP! DON"T EAT IT!"


	6. the urge to kill

Myoga leaped off the fish right when it broke surface._ Master Inuyasha, how could you? And after all those times we warned you about the dangers. How are we supposed to bring you back now? Ohhhh!_ "KAGOME! KAGOME DO SOMETHING!" Myoga screeched.

But Kagome was in absolute shock. She thought she heard some sort of blabbering beside her but was too speechless to care. _Inuyasha, what have you done?_

Youkai Inuyasha pounded through the forest. An enormous jolt of energy ran through his body. _Why do I feel this was? Like I need to kill, to run at light speed and destroy everything in my way. It's like I'm engulfed in its power, at mercy to this energy. Whatever it is, I like it. _He raised his claws and without slowing down, sliced and chopped all the trees around him into fired wood leaving the environment behind him in total chaos. Running at light speed and uprooting at signs of life around him, Youkai Inuyasha brought fear to even the most courageous of beings. He soon came to a village much like the one he grew up in but was too thirsty for blood to notice the similarities. Not bothering to conceal his presence, he took the direct approach and treated every human being in sight like the trees that fell to mercy at his claws. Houses burned and horses scattered as the air filled with ear scattering screams. Youkai Inuyasha wandered in the thick river of blood kicking aside dead corps as he went. He sensed that his work has not yet been complete. From the ashes, he heard the sound of children in hiding. _Come out; come out where ever you are! Don't you want to play?_ He chuckled at thought.

A young boy, not much older than five, lay under a dead horse covering his baby sister with his body. Tragic really, for the brother and sister pair soon were met by piercing red eyes.

"Did you really believe you could escape from me by hiding under a horse?" the sound of the demons voice stroke fear into the children's hearts. The sister started weeping, "I want my mommy!" the brother tried to comfort her, "It's okay!" he assured her while turning to Youkai Inuyasha, "I won't let this cold hearted beast hurt you!" Youkai Inuyasha flinches at that statement. For a moment, he looked stunned, but found amusement in their suffering. Within seconds and brother and sister pair was dead, holding each other in their arms dying together.

Koga sniffed the air around him. The scent of a slaughter met his nose. He dropped his freshly cooked salmon immediately rushed off. _Kagome please be alright. _But everything seemed normal. There she was, the love of his life. Standing there with her meaningless friends. _But where was the mutt? Damn, I can't believe it, the mutt ditched her! How could he just leave this poor defenseless girl without protection? Oh well, the better for me! _"Hi ya, Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Koga standing there with his average cocky smile. She really wasn't in the mood for his normal "I love you" speeches at that moment. How could she be, when Inuyashas life was on the line? Not to mention all the other innocent people. Just another way of showing Koga she didn't care and she wasn't interested. But he never gets the message.

"So, where's the mutt? Don't tell me he ditched you because that's exactly what I expected a mutt like him to do."

But she didn't respond. Kagome only stared at him coldly. Myoga leapt onto her shoulder, "Master Inuyasha is in deep trouble. You mustn't wait a moment longer. Quickly, to Kaede, she'll know what to do!"

That snapped Kagome out of her trans, "No! Who knows what will happen or where he'll end up! I'll go after him. At least I have some defense against him."

Miroku thought for a moment. She's talking about the "sit" command. "Very well," Miroku stepped in, "You can follow Inuyasha while Sango and I go ask Kaede for advice. Remember, he's a demon now. You mustn't give him mercy."

Miroku's talking about Inuyasha like he's an enemy. But I know a part of the old Inuyasha has to be in there somewhere. "Alright, I'll do my best!"

Kirara transformed and growled to state that she is ready. Sango stepped over, "Kagome, be careful. Take care of yourself first." And with that they left leaving Kagome and Koga, alone.

Koga stared at her, "What the heck did the mutt do now?" he sounded as if he knew this would happen. Kagome looked away. Should I tell his despite the complicated past they have? She looked to meet his eyes. Unexpectedly, Koga held up her hands, "Whatever he did, I'm coming with you." His voice was confident as if he really meant it.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Okay."

Naraku stroked a strand of his hair. _Excellent, just as I had expected. Inuyasha, do you feel the demon blood flow through you veins? Do you feel the urge to kill?_ He stared into Kannas mirror right into the red piercing eyes.


	7. To Kagomes shock

Youkai Inuyasha pounded through the river teeming with fish. But his mouth never watered. For some reason he wasn't interested in the fish. But his senses hungered for pure human flesh. Youkai Inuyasha practically emptied the river with one swish of an arm. Fresh salmon splinted out of the river right onto the river bank. His ears then caught a sound. The sound of hunting men out to test their luck at the river appeared from the trees. Their faces smiling with conversation but faded when they saw the demon, "AHH! Run away!" one screamed while the other followed. But their speed weren't nearly fast enough to match the deadly youkai. All Youkai Inuyasha had to do was make one simple movement without even turning around to have his afternoon snack. One man's screams echoed in the forest as Youkai Inuyasha dug his oversized fangs into his flesh. He screamed and waved his arm out mindlessly hoping for his partner to come back and rescue him but his prayers were never answered. Inuyasha tore him apart bit by bit ripping out his stomach while savoring the taste of fresh blood of this hopeless victim. The pain was unbearable as the young man grabbed, bit, and kicked whatever he could cursing at his partner for leaving him. But his partner didn't care for he knows whoever comes in contact with demons are sure to loose their lives so surely enough, he was included. Youkai Inuyasha finished with his victim making every bit count and was hungry for more, much, much more.

"I see," Kaede pondered at the information the others had given her the moment they arrived. _Inuyasha, I don't blame ye but with all due respect ye have done something so foolish and idiotic that even I can not imagine._ The old priestess sighed and turned to the others, "Then we must take immediate action. Aye, Kagome is not safe all by herself. I think the best solution would be to remove the jewel shards as quickly as possible. The longer Inuyasha stays in his demon form, the more we will loose. But as for his transformation, I honestly don't see a solution right now."

Kagome nearly screamed at the sight of Inuyashas leftovers.

"It seems your demon friend enjoyed himself," Koga said observing his surroundings. But Kagome said nothing. The air stank with rot and the crisp green grass was now covered with a thick sheet of blood staining Kagomes school shoes dark red. But she didn't care. Her mind was deeply locked in her own little world. Through the corner of her eyes she spotted a young boy not much older than five. She let out a quick squeal seeing his arms wrapped tightly around what seems to be his sister. _Inuyasha, don't tell me you did this. Don't tell me you slaughtered all these innocent people._

Kikyo strolled along the river banks. She felt an ominous presence in the region and the sense of three jewel shards. But something was wrong for the presence was familiar yet different. She weaved a path through the sandy pebbles layered with dead salmon as her eyes met a hand, not an ordinary hand, a hand not attached to any body. Her eyes widened as she knelt down. _What did this to you?_

Youkai Inuyasha pounded through the region feeding of any living thing in sight. Not even a rabbit could hide from him. He snickered to himself as the blood of innocent victims dripped from his mouth and off his chin. Yet he still wasn't full.

"Kagome would you please tell me what's going on," Koga yelled after her. Kagome had sprinted of unexpectedly after that unpleasant scene muttering something about a jewel shard and Inuyasha. Koga followed directly after. At first, Koga thought that he could just tag along and use the excuse of helping her to get more Kagome time. But now he was getting more and more suspicious even though he didn't want to get involved. _Inuyasha, it's your loss!_ He thought happily. _Now that you're out of the way Kagome's all mine._ He leaped after.

Together they rushed through the forest following a thin trail of blood and dead animal corps scattered all around the track. With every creature Kagome got more and more nauseous. She honestly though that dinner would no longer be a good idea. Finally, hidden behind the bushes, was a peak of a kimono. Inuyasha. She was just about to bush through and greet his face but stopped dead in her tracks. _If I just leap out on him, then he's most likely to attack. Maybe I should try a more cautious approach. _But Youkai Inuyasha made her decision easy. Before she could finish her thought, he jumped out tearing away the bushes with his claws. Koga immediately gasped. That's Inuyasha! He knew if she was looking at himself his mouth was most likely to be in a huge "O". No wonder I couldn't feel his presence. But why is he a pure demon now? What ever. With that thought he stepped between him and Kagome trying to give her the impression that he's the hero here. But deep inside, he could feel his heart pound nonstop. "Look mutt face, don't you even think about touching Kagome! I'm going to run my footinto your throat before you can say mercy!"

"Koga," Kagome tugged him gently, "I know he's not what you expected but please don't kill him. This is just his demon side."

_I can't believe it! The guy's a heartless demon and she's still standing up for him! Oh well, I'm not taking mercy anyways. _And with that he pounced forth with no idea what he's against.

Kaede raced out on her horse followed closely by Sango and Miroku. As they approached the battlefield Miroku stopped her. "Kaede, maybe it would be best if Sango and I continued on own. It won't be safe for you."

Kaede nodded, "Ai, maybe that will be best. But I must warn you to be strongly cautious. Inuyasha is no longer the half demon we all know." She took out a small bottle of serum and handed it to him, "This is a drug used to paralyze demons. If that happens then maybe his demon side will be released. Make sure he drinks it all or else to affect won't be accurate." And with that she watched Sango and Miroku fly into the distance.

Kagome watched as Koga and Youkai Inuyasha battled. The jewel shards in Koga's legs are taking great effect but Youkai Inuyasha was just as strong. Her heart pounded continuously without pausing. Her hands gripped the jewel shards that they worked so hard to get and she prayed, prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't get hurt, prayed that Koga will win and release his true soul. But all that was for nothing when Koga was knocked to the ground and summoned unconscious. Youkai Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. His kimono was torn in places and he looked a mess but none of that mattered to him. "Inuyasha, you finally got your wish. But are you truly happy," Kagome said trying to tiger something inside of him hoping that he'll suddenly turn back while backing off into a tight corner. Her bow shook in her numb hand but she showed no signs of shooting. Youkai Inuyasha seemed satisfied with his work for he finally got Kagome all by herself. He cracked his knuckles and snickered letting his oversized fangs show under the setting sun. No doubt about it, Kagome was scared for she knew that her life was only seconds away from ending. But somehow in her heart she knew that Inuyasha would not hurt her. She hoped for a miracle. "Inuya-, AHHH!"


	8. The plan fails

Kagomes scream hit the dust air as she fumbled to the ground clutching her almost torn off shoulder. A thick red blood stain appeared for she could not believe what just happened. Youkai Inuyasha licked his fingers almost enjoying her misery. "Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagomes voice was now like a frightened child but there was no way that she was going to let herself die in the hands of Inuyasha. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed her bow with her only good arm and raced off. Surprisingly, Youkai Inuyasha didn't chase after her. He merely stood there waiting for the perfect opportunity to take one big leap and end her suffering, but before he reached her. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango whipped her boomerang straight at him creating a huge dent in the ground. That got his attention.

Kirara landed with a soft thump allowing Sango to leap off her back. Sango whipped her boomerang again treating Inuyasha like a deadly enemy. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She raced out to stop the battle but was caught by Miroku. "Kagome, you can't go out there! It's too dangerous!" Kagome struggled in his grip but had no use for the wound had weakened her. She was loosing too much blood. Dark sots started to appear but she shook that off. Sango decided to go with the direct approach. She ripped the bottle Kaede had given them and threw it at Miroku. She whipped her boomerang once more but had just enough time to knock Youkai Inuyasha off balance, "Hiraikotsu!" Meanwhile, Miroku caught the bottle and signaled Kagome for the command, "SIT! SIT! SIT!" Three loud thumps echoed through the forest as Sango took the opportunity and lunged forward to Youkai Inuyasha slamming her boomerang onto his chest preventing him from getting up. Youkai Inuyasha growled and snarled striking fear into Sango but she kept her grip. Miroku stepped forth and said a prayer before leaning forward to dump the medicine into Youkai Inuyasha jaws. But it didn't work. Before he could even get the rim close Youkai Inuyasha leaped up sending Sango rushing through the dirt and Miroku slamming into the nearest tree. The bottle rolled out of Mirokus hand and headed straight for the ground. Shippo saw this as an opportunity to prove him worthy and lunged forth to catch the bottle. And he caught it but when he landed on the ground, he dropped it again. Kagome rushed to catch it but the bottle smashed just as she slid to the ground. Orange liquid stain her green skirt. It all happened so fast but still gave Youkai Inuyasha enough time to run away. Why he ran away, because he sensed better and more fun things to do.

Sesshoumaru wandered through the forest with Rin and Jaken trailing after him. Suddenly he stopped for an unusual presence greeted his senses. _It's a demon. But no a usual demon. There's something different but I can't tell what. _A troubled look appeared on his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said almost in a whisper, "What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Without turning, Sesshoumaru said in a low, low voice, "Jaken."

Jaken jumped at the sound of his master lord, "Yes my lord." _Oh no! I know that look. Please don't tell me he's going to tell me look after Rin again._

"Look after Rin until my return," Sesshoumaru commanded, "See to it that she stays safe." And with that he sprinted off into the distance leaving Jaken staring in shock.

Rin ran up reside him, "I wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru is going this time," she thought for a moment, "Oh well! Let's go pick flowers Master Jaken!"

Sio felt a sudden rush of relieve when Naraku appeared in front of her. "Na-Naraku, I brought the Tetsaiga," she said in almost a whisper before raising the word to his gaze collapsing.

Naraku only stared at her, "Well done," he said coldly, "And as I promised, your mother." He sidestepped to reveal a young women lying there in the ground. Her body wasn't moving and her skin was paler than the moon on a cloudy night. Sio gasped, "MOMMY!"


	9. like mother like daughter

"Mommy!" Sios eyes filled with tear as she knelt down at the sight of her mother's body, "Mommy, I'm here now. And I brought the Tetsaiga. We can finally go home, together, side by side," but her voice was as shaky as ever. She gently tugged on her mother's body, "Mommy, wake up. Wake up! Naraku said he'll let us go free. Don't you want to go home with me? Don't you love me anymore?" Sios heart crumbled and split apart. Deep down inside, she knew the truth but her body refused to reveal it. Tears dripped onto her mother's cold, pale cheeks as she gave a sharp whimper. Sio gently lifted her mother's hand and snuggled her little body between her arms as if giving her mother one last hug. But the hug was different. It wasn't as warm and welcoming as before. She curled up and cried in her mother's arms forgetting about the Tetsaiga. She didn't care anymore. All she wanted, all she ever wanted was to get her mother back. To see her bright, smiling face as she gave hugs and kisses. They would bake cookies, together and splash in the crystal clear river, together. But all that would never happen again. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream, dream that her Mother would be in heaven watching over her.

Naraku watched from a distance. He snickered in delight revealing himself from behind the dark shield of poisonous insects, "Whoops, my mistake," He directed his sarcastic voice at Sio, "I'll just let myself out of the picture."

Sio flinched at the sound of his voice. She gathered herself and not bothering to hide her tears this time, "YOU DID THIS TO ME! You killed my mommy and tricked me into stealing for you! THAT'S EVIL!" Sio knew she must have looked a fright but she didn't care. For the first time in her entire life, she felt true hatred, hatred toward Naraku.

"You are a smart little girl," the sound of his voice made her sick. He didn't mean anything he said.

"YOU LIED! You're a liar!"

"But my child, I did not lie. I said I'll give your mother back. I didn't say I would give her back alive."

There is was again, his heinous laughter that made Sio hate him to the guts, "Now I'll just let myself out," he reached out his hand, "Give me the sword."

Sio had completely forgotten about the Tetsaiga. She took one glance and snatched it up quickly before Naraku even had the slightest chance to take a step. Speaking with a strong and confident voice, Sio turned on him, "No! This sword doesn't belong to you! And it doesn't belong to me either! It's not good to steal things so I'M RETURNING IT!"

"Stop being foolish and give me the sword!" Narakus voice wasn't sarcastic anymore, "Or I'll kill you too," his voice boomed in Sios mind sending shivers down her spine. But Sios reply wasn't anything like he imagined, "You'll have to catch me first!" and with that she turned and sprinted carrying the Tetsaiga with her. It turns out, all the running that Sio did before came to her benefit. Her legs flew faster than even she could imagine as she ran into the darkness. But not fast enough. All Naraku had to do was make one big leap landing before her knocking Sio to the ground. The ground hit her like a rock bruising her bone as she landed. But she held on to the Tetsaiga tight.

"Silly girl, GIVE ME THE SWORD!" But Sio just kept on running. Naraku grunted. _Stupid Mortal!_ He held out his hand and threw an attack, not very strong but strong enough to defeat a mortal girl. Sio felt the blood flow in waves creating a thick, red pool around her body. She shook violently as black dots started to appear. But she felt no pain for her spirit will soon be greeted by her mothers. She opened her eyes and saw, standing right behind her, Inuyasha, in his youkai form. _Yes, I can return the Tetsaiga at last. Then, Naraku watch out. _As she used her arms to pull herself towards Youkai Inuyasha, she couldn't help noticing some changes. _His eyes are scary now. And his fangs are longer. Maybe that means he's stronger than before. Please, please, please let him destroy Naraku and bring revenge to our family. _Once she was at his feet, Sio raised the Tetsaiga, "Plea-Please destroy Naraku," was all she could choke out before the blood rushed to her head and death engulfed her. Youkai Inuyasha neither knelt down nor even flinched. He simply kicked the young girl away off his feet and muttered under his breath, "Filthy mortal. As long as I have the jewel shards what need is this pathetic sword?" He snickered at that thought and turned to Naraku and raised his voice, "I hope you're ready to die!"


	10. the endless battle

Kaede held the stinging, wet cloth up the Kagome's open wound. She cried in pain as the old priestess applied the healing medicine. Kaede hadn't believed what had happened after the other informed her of the recent events. _Inuyasha honestly, how could you do such a thing? And to all people but Kagome? Why? Has the demon within you taken control so soon? _She thought to herself while bandaging up Kagome's almost cut off shoulder. The image of Kikyo fifty year ago after she pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree filled her mind. It was the exact spot but this time, Inuyasha had done the damage himself. A little part of Kaede still wanted to believe Inuyasha couldn't control it, only a tiny bit. The rest was thinking, "Inuyasha has turned into a slaughtering traitor and doesn't deserve to have Kagome's or anyone else's respect. He is now a normal, full demon and has to be stopped immediately."

Sure enough, Miroku and the others were now thinking the same thing. After returning to Kaedes village once again, there had been many moments of silence where no one wants to talk, not even Shippo. Sango sighed in boredom as she turned to Miroku, "You don't really think that Inuyasha meant to kill her do you?" she asked unsure what to believe. But Myoga interrupted before Miroku could think of an appropriate answer. "Inuyasha has surely changed and even Kagome can't get through to him so what make you think that we should give him another chance?"Sango looked at the ground, "I know Kagome was very close to him but maybe not enough. I guess is that we should get someone even closer and maybe he'll snap out of it. I know that this isn't a very wise choice but it may be the only path we have." And everyone knew who that someone was.

Youkai Inuyasha stared confidently into Narakus eyes. Only this time he had no doubt in his power. Naraku decided to make the first move, "So Inuyasha," he said in almost a whisper, "I see that you've decided to abandon the Tetsaiga. How does it feel to have demon blood run through your veins?"Youkai Inuyasha flinched at the mention of his own name, "Looks like you're all talk and no action," he said in an even more heinous voice than Naraku, "Let's see those lips in action." Excellent, and with these jewel shards, there's no way I can loose. "Naraku, prepare to meet your doom!" And with that he lunged forth claws first.

Kikyo followed the path of the human blood. The thought of the human hand detached from its body still lingered in her mind. But her thoughts were interrupted when a soft soaring sound met her ears. "Who's there," Kikyo demanded.Kirara landed softly with Sango and Miroku on her back. They were both well prepared for battle. They hadn't exactly been close with Kikyo so they were expecting a fight.Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "I see Inuyasha has gotten himself into some trouble. What is it this time?" she said calmly.Miroku didn't bother to take the time to explain, "Come with us and we'll explain on the way." Kirara took the cue and turned to leave but Kikyo didn't budge. "Whatever it is, I see that you have no choice but to consult with me. I take it that the situation is quite serious."Sango decided to have her turn, "Then understand that this is not our first choice. More that we have no choice. Inuyasha is definitely turned to the wrong side so mark my words…" She trailed off before finishing her sentence, "He needs you," she concluded quietly.Kikyo snickered gently, "Then you can find a different choice." And with that she walked away almost in a hurry.

Shippo had been hiding in Kirara's fur. _That jerk! Who does she think she is?_ He leaped out and ran to block Kikyo's path, "Listen you," he shouted trying to sound concerned, "Inuyasha may give me a lot of nuggies but he still always came through for me so don't you dare turn your back on him!" But Kikyo didn't react. She simply sidestepped him and continued on her way. Shippo turned to stop her again but Miroku caught him, "Stop Shippo," he muttered, "I believe that Kikyo has made it quite clear that she doesn't want anything to so with this. Leave her be." His voice obviously meant hatred and bitterness towards Kikyo but he had no idea what was going on inside her mind.

Kagome had over heard Sango and Mirokus conversation. Even though her wounded shoulder ached with pain and her heart filled with the thought of betrayal. There was still no way that she was going to let Kikyo have the final straw. Nor is she going to give up on Inuyasha just yet. He hadn't killed her even if that was his intention. She waited until Kaede had left leaving the words, "Do not worry about Inuyasha, Kagome. I'm sure the others will take care of him. Sleep tight and I'll check on you in the morning." _What did she mean by take care of him? Were they going to kill him? No there's no way I'm going to let that happen. I know there must be something left in him that I can work of on No way am I going to give up! _Kagome dragged herself out of bed and clutching her wounded shoulder, she limped out into the night air with nothing to hold on to but a mere hunch.

Sesshoumaru leaped across a narrow river. His feet gently glazed the surface leaving a streak of white shimmering in the moonlight. His senses picked up a strange gathering of countless demons. Yet their numbers seemed to rise and fall continuously.

Naraku and Youkai Inuyasha battled. In became quite clear to Youkai Inuyasha that his opponent, though wanting him dead, has tried several times to retread. But he wasn't going to let him get away. Naraku summoned countless demons to defend him for his own body needed to be protected. His body was still weak and weary from the battle with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But Youkai Inuyasha had no problems with the demons. The jewel shards in his arms had given him the strength to slaughter continuously. Yet the battle seemed to have no end.


	11. Coming together

Kikyo allowed a single dead soul to drop into her. Sango and Miroku's appearance worried her. _Why did they come to me? Whatever it is, Kagome obviously wasn't able to take care of it. Is this because Inuyasha is in serious trouble?_ Kikyo couldn't help but allow a worried look to appear on her face.

Sesshoumaru could tell he was getting closer and closer. The smell of demon blood had increased dramatically. He looked to his right. The sun would be up soon. _What sort of force can fight through the night without stopping? _His question would soon be answered but in his mind he already had a good idea of what it could be because through the corner of his eye, he spotted a two tailed cat soaring through the air almost directly above him heading in the same direction.

"AYE! KAGOME IS GONE!" Kaede rushed out of Kagome's empty cabin. Many villagers ran up to her, "Lady Kaede, we've searched the entire region and still no sign of Lady Kagome. Maybe she went off with Inuyasha," they answered obviously having no idea what was taking place right at that instant. Kaede's eyes widened. _No, Kagome, don't tell me you've ran after Inuyasha._ She looked out at the rising sun. _This is terrible. If Inuyasha gets his hands on Kagome, she's doomed._ Kaede didn't bother explaining to the villagers. She rushed to the barn and grabbed the nearest horse.

Youkai Inuyasha grinned at his right hand. Blood now completely covered him from head to toe. His kimono was almost ripped to shreds by the demons he allowed to approach and stuck to his skin yet he continued to fight. The jewel shards have given him the power. He ripped off his kimono shirt and went at it again. The battle seemed to have no end.Naraku was getting tired. Although he summoned all his strength to stay standing, he was still in the need to retreat. But the now full demon fighting in front of him hadn't allowed it. He had made to the crucial mistake putting jewel shard into a larger demon in order to speed things up. Youkai Inuyasha shredded it to bits and the jewel shards only increased his power. The shards now numbered six Naraku tried his miasma but Youkai Inuyasha had uprooted a thousand year old tree and smashed it down and not even counting his attacks. Though he was getting weary, Naraku still found amusement in this. It had become clear to him that Inuyasha was fighting blindly with no strategic plan. He claw, bit, shredded whatever was in view not bothering to see what it was. I guess the time has finally dawned on him. Youkai Inuyasha had been fighting throughout the entire night and it was now daybreak. This shouldn't take much longer now. Naraku snickered to himself. _Soon Inuyasha. Just as planned_.

Kagome rushed through the leaves limping as fast as she could. Blood covered the bandages and began to drip off her shoulder. Though she was still alive, she had become dizzy from the sudden lost of blood and the lack of sleep. A tree root grabbed at her legs. She stumbled suddenly not bothering to try to stay up right. Her entire body crashed to the ground and lied there for a moment. Then, following the signal of the jewel shards, she headed off again.

Sango and Miroku had only traveled so far when a familiar villager ran up to them. He was from Kaedes village. The villager spoke in the most relieved voice, "You there! So glad to see you! Any ideas on the whereabouts of Lady Kagome?" their faces searching desperately for an answer. Sango and Miroku turned to each other both obviously knowing what that meant.

Kirara turned in the opposite direction. Sango couldn't help but panic, "Miroku, what if Kagome is already there and we are too late? What will we do then?"

Miroku thought for a moment as if looking for the most appropriate answer, "We mustn't give up hope. It is most likely that she hasn't traveled very far. Kirara quickly! Follow the scent of Kagomes blood and find her!" He commanded. _Inuyasha, if you lay a finger on Kagome, give her one more wound, or even stare at her with those heartless eyes, I won't hesitate to suck you up in my wind tunnel!_

A single soul stealer approach Kikyo. Between its claws held Inuyashas torn off kimono shirt covered with blood and shredded to bits. Kikyo gazed at it with concern for a moment. "I see, Inuyasha has certainly been busy lately," she murmured half to herself and half to the soul stealer which disappeared into bits shortly after she said those words. _This is not good. Inuyasha has finally discovered his demon nature. Naraku, I bet that this is all your doing. No, I must stop this from going any further. I must do something._ She walked out into a small clearing before being blinded form the bright sun.

Koga moved his sore and scared body. _That Inuyasha, what happened besides the jewel shards that made him so strong? No I can't loose, I can't loose to a mutt like him._ He pushed himself up and rubbed his aching neck..

Youkai Inuyasha smashed a nearby demon into bits. He was moving up to Naraku. The sun beated hard on him making looking up nearly impossible. _Naraku, I don't care how long you do this. I will get to you and I will taste your blood._


	12. The beginning of the end

Kogas eyes tracked to see Sesshoumaru, "Hey!" he called out, "Are you going in the same direction as me?" But Sesshoumaru neither flinched nor react at all.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Koga shouted once more having no better luck. The two demons raced down a steep hill and onto a narrow pathway. Sesshoumaru seemed to be faster. _It's that Inuyashas brother? Whatever, I'm not going to let another mutt face beat me._ That thought pushed Koga faster and faster working his jewel shards to their utmost limits. If you were crossing the narrow pathway, all you would see is a sudden blur and nothing more.

Youkai Inuyasha was really closing up on Naraku. But before he could reach him, a sudden cry of dying demons up rose from behind him. Blood and demon bones scattered all around. Naraku turned him eyes to the force and called back all the demons. Youkai Inuyasha turned suddenly to see his older brother, Sesshoumaru. As suspected, Sesshoumaru had gotten there first leaving Koga and his jewel shards trailing second. _Oh man, this guy's fast! And he doesn't have any jewel shards either. Why if that?_ Koga was obviously confused. But Sesshoumaru seemed to have no interest in Inuyasha. His eyes immediately turned to Naraku. _Inuyasha, I see you've let your demon side take the better of you. How foolish. Even I would have known better. But one good thing, you've weakened Naraku for me and gave a very noticeable sign for me to follow. I should say thank you but there's no point. You won't understand anyways._

Youkai Inuyasha snarled and growled at him showing his oversized fangs. But before he even had the chance to think, he had already lunged forth to destroy his own brother.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango whipped her boomerang hard but this time, she whipped it directly at Inuyasha. He turned just in the snick of time to dodge the boomerang. Kirara landed a safe distance away from the others giving Sango and Miroku enough time to get off. Shippo stayed tucked away safe in Kirara's fur. _At least I won't be in any danger. _He breathed with a sigh of relieve. "Yes, I know what you mean," a voice said suddenly from behind him. But that managed to get Shippo off balance and he fell off Kirara with a tiny sharp yap. _Oh no! I'm exposed!_ He gritted his teeth and took out his expanding top, "Listen Inuyasha, don't you dare hurt anyone or I won't take mercy!" Shippo squeaked in a high voice. Myoga stood in Shippos position on Kirara's fur. "Opps! My mistake!"

Naraku didn't look any more unconfident, "So I see the gangs all here," he chuckled, "Oh, but where's Kagome?" The way he said it made Koga sick, "You bastard! How could you do something like this to Kagome! I'm going to have the last laugh here," he turned to the others, "Stay back! I'm going to shred him to bits."

Miroku stepped up, "No! I need revenge! He cursed my entire family and there is no way I'm going to let him get away!"

Kagome pushed herself through the bushes. The sac of arrows lay heavy on her shoulder. Using her bow, Kagome gently pushed the tangled branches aside to reveal the scene. No one had noticed her yet and that was a relief. In front of her lay the Tetsaiga and Sios dead body. _No, Inuyasha don't tell me you did this._ She turned to look at the situation. It seemed like the others were in no position to battle. _They were even fighting each other on who would destroy Naraku. I can't believe this!_

Naraku wasn't planning that this was going to be the day he destroyed everyone but the situation was perfect. _Everything according to plan._ He thought to himself delightedly. He couldn't help but stretch his arms out and laugh into the sky. Thunder collapsed behind him and the sun hid itself behind an enormous black cloud. The sky turning dark and the temperature dropped several degrees. The smell of miasma filled the air as poisonous insects surrounded the battle scene. Kagome couldn't help but shiver like crazy. The wound that Inuyasha inflected on her wasn't helping at all. It just stun more and more. Then, the battle was on.


	13. naraku's just deserves

A dark mist of black covered the grounds making seeing each other barely possible. Naraku ripped off his baboon cover to reveal hundreds of roots while thrusting them at his opponents. It may seem crazy but Naraku had no doubt that he will come out victorious.

Sango rode on Kirara once again and prepared to throw her boomerang. But Youkai Inuyasha rushed past her carelessly knocking Kirara off balance throwing Sango off her back and tumbling through the blackness. Youkai Inuyasha used his claws to push Kirara leaving a deep scare in her fur. "Idiot, get out of my way!" Surprisingly, Youkai Inuyasha seemed to be on their side. Kirara regained balance and turned to catch Sango but it as too late. The ground hit Sango hard sending a jolt of pain throughout her body, "Ahhh!" she screamed in pain as Narakus demons surrounded her.

Miroku decided on the perfect time to use his wind tunnel. Surely it will end my life but some things must be done at any cost. A breeze of chilly wind blew over him yet beads of sweat still rolled across his hair line. He advanced towards Naraku. Suddenly a foot came across and kicked him in the temple. Koga sailed through the air, "Out of my way! I suggest you stay back or else I'm going to have to kill you along with Naraku and that filthy demon!" He landed in front of Miroku and sprinted in to the darkness. Miroku tried to warn him, "No Koga, Stay away or you'll be sucked up in my wind tunnel along with everything else. And you're going the wrong way!" But Koga had already left him as the demons attacked from all directions. Miroku turned to as if he had any assistance but all he saw was darkness.

Kaede clung on to Shippo while shooting constant arrows in a desperate attempt to survive. But it seemed hopeless. There were too many demons not to mention she had limited amount of arrows. Her horse had already been slaughtered and she had wounds inflected everywhere. Shippo used his fox magic to shed a little light on things. _Ha, I'm not totally useless!_ A giant jaw appeared out of nowhere and Shippo screamed. He shut his eyes and braced himself for death, but it never came. He slipped a peak and gasped. A sacred arrow stuck itself in the demons body. Seconds later, it vanished. "Kagome?" _Wait, Not Kagome._ Through the mist, Shippo made out the out line of Kikyo.

Miroku used his staff. It was the only thing that kept him from being bitten in half. He was now whacking anywhere for it was next to impossible to see. A small demon slipped from his staff. Miroku felt his leg being pulled out from under him. _This is the end._ He thought to himself. But the demon let out a tiny yap and vanished. The figure of Youkai Inuyasha appeared before him. His glowing red eyes struck fear into Miroku. He wasted no time and hit him in the head. Youkai Inuyasha lunged towards him and nearly sliced off his arm. But Miroku didn't feel anything until he looked down to see blood scattered everywhere. But Inuyasha was gone.

Sesshoumaru watch Naraku from his back side for a moment. As if determining his next move. He could smell Narakus stench while finally realizing what he was looking at with such interest.

Kagome lay flat on the ground clutching her bow and arrow in one hand and the Tetsaiga in the other. The miasma made her dizzy and she was loosing conscience. She was desperately hoping no demon has found her yet. And no demon has, except for Naraku. He stood over her just watching what she'd do next. Kagome suddenly gasped._ I sense sacred jewel shards, and lots of them, directly behind me!_ She turned her head slowly and flipped to a sitting position while pulling back on an arrow. Naraku stood towering over her. _Inuyasha, you said yourself that we were going to destroy Naraku together. You said you'll always s protect me but where are you now? Inuyasha, I need you more than ever now, so don't you dare abandon me!_ Kagome shiver constantly. The bow twitched from one place to another. She fired her first shot past Naraku. The light uncovered Narakus face along with all his disgusting roots sticking out and the reflection of Sesshoumaru in the background.

There was this long pause of intense silence then Sesshoumaru acted. He seemed to want to get this over as soon as possible. Kagome pushed herself back to get away from the conflict but wasn't quick enough. As Sesshoumaru clawed his way through Naraku, sharp bit came flying everywhere. Kagome covered her head and hid behind a dead, rotting tree. The muscles in her arm seemed to be rotting away because she could barely lift her arm. _This can't get any worse! This definitely can't get any worse! _But through her tears, she made out the image of Youkai Inuyasha bursting through the thin miasma. I_ spoke too soon! This can get worse!_

Youkai Inuyasha locked his eyes on the battle ahead of him. _Ah, my two victims did me a great favor by coming together. This should be fun. _He leaped right between them and savored the moment. The three stared at each other before Youkai Inuyasha made the first move. He attacked Naraku. Something in his mind told him to. Like his conscience was saying Sesshoumaru would be better to wait.

Kikyo stood shocked at Youkai Inuyasha._ How foolish, I thought you had better sense than to do something like this._ She spotted the jewel shards in him arm and reached for and arrow. _Naraku, I see this is your doing. How dare you plot such a heinous plan?_ She pulled back and aimed the bow. _Now you must pay and I will make sure you get your just deserves._ Her eyes lock on the gather of jewel shards and she fired.

Naraku felt Kikyo's presence behind him and turned to see a single arrow wiz past him face leaving a streak of sacred light in front of his eyes.


	14. the final transformation

Youkai Inuyasha covered his eyes in desperate need to shield himself from the blinding sacred light. _Damn. Where's this light coming from?_ Everything slowly began to come to view as his eyes adjusted, but not quick enough. An enormous purifying energy carried by a sacred arrow buried itself in Youkai Inuyasha's right arm. "Ahhh!" he couldn't help but let a painful scream escape his mouth. For a moment everything blacked out. _What's happening to me?_ Feeling the energy being drained out of him, he weakly fell to his knees. A jolt of sacred energy ran through his body which seemed to merge at his right arm. Then, a sudden pulse jerked his conscience and Inuyasha finally collapsed on the ground panting hard.

Kagome gasped. For a moment she forgot about her shoulder and sprang forth to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Please, say something," she wailed while shaking his shoulders furiously, "Please don't die on me!" Her eyes scammed his body from top to bottom. Inuyasha's heart panted rapidly but his eyes were still closed. _Inuyasha, I can't see your eyes. But I know you're trying, trying to come back._ Beads of sweat dropped from his bangs as his entire body shook violently as if he was just hit by a lightening bolt. _I know you're in there!_ She clutched her body and squeezed her fists but was surprised to feel something, something hard and rough. The _Tetsaiga! I can't believe I forgot about it. _In a flash she opened Inuyasha's shaky hand and gently placed the Tetsaiga between his bloody claws. _I'm not going to let you die a full fledged demon! What am I thinking? No, you're not going to die at all. I won't allow it!_

"Pathetic human," a horrifying voice chanted from behind. That jerked Kagome back to her conscience. I almost forgot! Naraku's behind me. "I almost didn't think this plan was defeat able. No matter, I've already accomplished a lot. He can no longer change back." With that, he sprang forth to finish her.

Kagome had to admit. She was scared, more than she had ever been. Normally in this situation Inuyasha would be the one to jump out and block the attack but she knew that wasn't happening this time. The entire world flash before she own eyes as she allowed a sharp painful scream to escape from her lips. Kagome braced herself for death but to her surprise, it never came. She slowly removed her hands from her face to see Naraku staring wide eyed at the sacred that hovered right in front of Kannas mirror. _Kikyo. She tried to save me?_

Kikyo lowered her bow. _To receive is merely a reward. Inuyasha would never forgive me if I simply allowed my reincarnation to be killed by the heinous demon Naraku_ __

Naraku peered towards Kikyo. But he didn't worried, "Kaugra, see to it that she stays out of the way. Only that she stays out of the way."

Kaugra reacted immediately, "Dance of the Dead!" Kikyo widen her eyes. _I never thought Naraku would do such a thing. Omnigumo's heart still beats strong inside of him so he can not kill me. Yet I can not save Kagome either. _She tried desperately to move her body but Kaugra's Dance of the Dead froze her in place. _No! Inuyasha._

Naraku returned his attention to Kagome. The quivering girl lay before him shaking and ready for him to kill. He raised his sword and snickered with delight. No matter how much she reminds him of Kikyo, she's still not her. But before he could make his move……

……the Tetsaiga cut through the mist and sliced his sword in half.


	15. Is Naraku destroyed?

"Keep your stinking claws off her," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome could feel a rush of relieve fall over her. She turned around, this time confident with what she's going to see, and smiled broadly. Her heart finally settled the way when half-demon Inuyasha is watching over her holding the Tetsaiga proudly in one hand. His arm was bleeding badly from Kikyo's arrow but the jewel shards were still in place. Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, I knew you'd come back sooner or later," Kagome said almost a whisper. _Exhausted, so exhausted._

"Kagome!" Kagome collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha stuck the Tetsaiga into the ground and leaned over her, "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I-I just couldn't keep it in." He lowered his head and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. _This can't be happening. I said I'll always take care of you but look where that ended you up._ He looked down at his worn kimono. _No, no more, I'm not going to hurt you any more._

"You bastard," Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga from the ground and turned to face Naraku. The jewel shards in his arm glowed with energy giving Inuyasha more strength, "You're going to pay for this."

Naraku only snickered, "Oh, but it was not I that injured her. You can only blame yourself."

"Don't try to turn this on me!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"But I only speak the truth."

"I hear enough," with that Inuyasha raised the Tetsaiga, "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha threw the attack at Naraku only this time it was more powerful than before. Kannas mirror wasn't able to reflect it. Naraku sped out of the way but Kaugra was thrown off balance, "So powerful."

With Kaugra on the ground, Kikyo regained control of her own body. _The jewel shards. They're different than before. They're purified. He's using them to protect a human. The sacred jewel has never been used like so before. The purifying energy is overwhelming. At last, the Shikon jewel shards are being used for good. But is it enough to destroy Naraku?_

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha threw another attack.

Inuyasha filled with anger as he threw attack after attack, "Damn you Naraku!" Naraku sped from side to side dodging and advancing at the same time towards Inuyasha, "You may be powerful but you can not win without technique," he said before sticking out his claws as pinning Inuyasha to the ground, "Observe, I will be more powerful than you will ever become." Suddenly an arrow came across almost hitting Naraku's face releasing Inuyasha. Kagome stood and nodded towards Inuyasha, "Alright, let's do this." Inuyasha raised the Tetsaiga. The wind started to pick up swirling dust and leaves all around. Kagome lifted her bow. Everything had already began to blur but she ignored the pain and stayed standing. Pulling back three arrows at a time, she aimed and fired, "GO!" The three arrows pierced through the air and found it's path through to Naraku. But Naraku couldn't doubt his uncertainty. Kagomes courage had honestly gotten him worried. He was stunned but still managed to dodge. But, catching him off guard, Hiraikotsu came across and knocked him off balance. Through the mist he made out the figure of Sango the demon slayer. But before he could act another arrow came inches away from his face. Suddenly the mist started to swirl as the ground beneath him began to give away. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. _They're all here_. And he took his opportunity. Running forth with the Tetsaiga at one side he leaped into the air, "Die Naraku!" coming down the demonic auras of the Tetsaiga and Naraku collided, "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha gave his one final blow. As the smoke started to clear, Naraku's figure disappeared. Inuyasha ran up to the spot where Naraku was seen last and everyone gasped.


	16. Kagomes last wish

The mist all started to clear and the wind began to die down. Demons had fled along with the disappearance of Naraku.

"Naraku isn't destroyed," Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha. His shoulders were slumped and a disappointed look was on his face, "My wind tunnel is still on my cursed hand!" Miroku seemed angry. _The closest time we ever can to destroying Naraku and saving myself, and we haven't even completed the job._

"Damn it, DAMN IT!" Inuyasha screamed into the air. _Why? Damn you Naraku! If I ever see your face again, it'll be too soon. How could I? I can so close yet just out of my reach. Wait, Kagome._ "Kagome!" Inuyasha spun around. He ran up to Kagomes limp body and stared down at her. Sango and Miroku also gathered around. Sango kneeled down to support her head giving Inuyasha a cold stare as she passed, "Kagome, please say something!"

Kikyo looked at the scene. _Naraku has once again escaped_. She turned her view to Inuyasha. _Is he really that broken? Does he really care that much for my reincarnation? Kagome is merely my shadow yet his love seems just as strong. Is there really still a place in his heart for a dead priestess whom he once loved?_ Kikyo felt hurt, really hurt. The only thing she could think of doing is to leave the memory of this day behind. She turned and left. _Inuyasha, I will not leave you in the wrath of that girl._

Sesshoumaru knew the end would be like this. _I see you have become weaker than before. Naraku may have created this plot, but you were always in control. It is you that choose your faith today. Foolish little brother, cooperating with a mere human will only get you this far. I am not as gullible as you. I do not take pity on mortals._

Just then, arrived before him, "My lord, you have been gone a long time. I grew worried," he paused at the sight of Sesshoumarus motionless face, "uh, are you alright my lord?" Rin suddenly ran out from behind the trees. Jakens anger steamed, 'RIN! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND WAIT!"

But Rin ignored him, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm so happy to see you! Oh, why are you staring at my so strangely my lord?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly thought of Rin. _No, my situation with Rin is not similar._

Kagome couldn't stay standing anymore. Everything's blurring out of view. _No, I don't want to die. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha! _"I-Inuyasha," she choked out. _I have to tell him,_ "Where are you?"

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha immediately grabbed her hand, "Kagome, I'm right here!"

Tears started to stream out of Kagomes eyes, "Please, promise my something."

"Anything, Kagome," Inuyasha had to bit his tongue to prevent from crying.

The wind stared to pick up again. Kagome's shoulder ached with pain; she knew that she had lost too much blood. _If I had stayed at Kaedes, maybe I could have made it. No, I had to see him._ "Please, for me, stay a half demon."  
Inuyasha understood. She had seen first hand what destructions he had brought. It was his fault, "No, don't say that! You won't die!"

_I don't have time for this._ Now the pain had grown to Kagomes heart, "Promise me!"

Inuyasha gasped. For a moment, everything and everybody blacked out. Only he and Kagome remained, "Yes," he dipped his head to look at the ground.

Sango screamed, "Kagome! Kagome No!" She sobbed quietly allowing her tears to drench Kagomes cloth.

Miroku couldn't help but shed tears. He prayed for Kagomes peaceful rest.

Inuyasha'sentire body felt numb. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was afraid to look up. He was afraid to look at the people that cared so much about hims disappointed and angry faces. He was afraid to see the woman that he loved, no, loves (present tense) dead body in front. He was afraid to look at the world. For once he didn't stop himself from shedding tears. _Kagome, I'm sorry._


	17. The Ending

(Authors Note: Okay, this story is over. But what happens to Inuyasha? Will his friends forgive him? And will Kagome be brought back to life? Find out on my new fanfic, "**_When Kagome Dies" _**avaliable _now. Enjoy!_)

Heres a little preview:

Chapter #2- the magic word, PLEASE!

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha quenched, embarrassed at what he was about to say. There was a long silence. Finally he gave in, "If you are truly meant to wield fathers legendary sword, show that you have some sort of kindness inside of you and bring Kagome back to life." Inuyasha raised his voice trying to use testing Sesshoumarus powers as an excuse to bring back Kagome, so he wouldn't have to say the magic word.

"I don't think you're in the position to ask anything of me. Look at yourself, Inuyasha, you're the one that killed her," Sesshoumaru turned his back to walk away, "Come Rin."

But Inuyasha was desperate, "WAIT! Sesshoumaru," There was a long silence when nothing stirred but the wind, "please."

The syllables escaped his mouth, "_PLEASE_!"

Inuyasha dropped to his knees, "Please Sesshoumaru, you have no idea how much Kagome means to me!" He could feel the tears come to him again as his body shook, "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! Just please bring Kagome back to me!"


End file.
